The internal combustion engine which is known from the U.S. Pat. No. 6,854,429 patent description has a double-acting piston, contains at least one cylinder with a double symmetrical piston situated inside that divides the free space of the cylinder into two combustion chambers. Bilateral closing cylinder heads are equipped with fuel inflow valves and valves that carry off exhaust as well as with an ignition element in the form of a spark plug or a glow plug. There is a piston rod stiffly embedded on the one side of the double piston, which is transferred outside the cylinder through a sealed opening in a partition that separates the cylinder from an engine case. The end of this rod is connected to a yoke of an anti-roll bar, whereas the anti-roll bar is connected to a power transfer yoke, and in the place where these two yokes are connected there is an arm of a stabilizing limiter attached in a oscillating way, which by its other side is connected to the engine case. The power transfer yoke by its other side is connected to a crankshaft, which constitutes a part of a crank unit, on whose one end a flywheel is located and on the other side there is a timing wheel connected via a timing strap to a camshaft. The oil circulation system in the lubrication system has a task to supply oil to the space formed between a cylindrical necking in the middle of the piston and the central part of the cylinder, from where oil is subsequently transferred towards an oil sump via the appropriate system of channels, which are situated inside the piston, and it goes farther via the channel located on the axis of a piston rod. Cams embedded on the camshaft steer accordingly by pistons of head valves that close the cylinder in compression with work of spark plugs. The engine operates in the four-stroke cycle in an alternate manner for each combustion chamber per 180 degrees of a crankshaft rotation.
Moreover, the piston and crank system is known from the PL 212301 patent description in the two-stroke combustion engine, which has an engine case with a built-in valve guide and a cylinder which is fastened to it. The guide is a base for the cylinder with a piston located in it, whose motion is contactless. The guide slide, to which the piston is attached motionlessly, moves in the guide by the reciprocating motion. On the moving guide slide a sealing scraper ring is located, which prevents oil from getting to a suction chamber. Additionally, in the known piston and crank system the piston guide is connected to one part of a connecting strip through a slide bearing. The connecting strip consists of two parts associated telescopically. On the other side of the connecting strip a sliding sleeve moves, which is linked in an oscillating way to a connecting rod of the crankshaft through slide bearings and also it is linked to a connecting rod of an eccentric through the slide bearing. The eccentric is powered from the crankshaft through a drive wheel and a chain transmission. The connecting rod of the eccentric is attached to the eccentric in an oscillating way, which moves the sliding sleeve on the connector strip by the reciprocating motion.